1. Field
The disclosure relates to an optical film, a method of manufacturing the optical film, and a display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used flat panel displays may be classified into a light-emitting display device that emits light by itself and a non-emissive display device that uses a separate light source, and an optical film is frequently employed for improving the image quality thereof.
However, a currently-developed optical film may have weak optical durability, has an effect on display quality, and has drawbacks when making a thin display device due to its thick thickness.